The Rising Tide
by Guardsman HR-99115
Summary: As the Galactic Cold War turns hot, the Champion of the Great Hunt and Mandalorian Mira Lok is contacted by the Mandalore himself with a job to find out more about the mysterious Darth Venator and the new front in the Mid Rim. -Rated T for Violence, occasional innuendos and cursing. May change later.-Abandoned-


The Rising Tide: Chapter 1: The New Job

 **(Authors note: Yeah, I really can't help myself. I should've probably worked on my other stories before starting this one but it was just bouncing around in my head. To those who read X-COM: In Rememberance I have a new chapter in the works to be out soon. To the For the Swarm readers, I don't really have anything for you yet. Hopefully soon. At any rate, enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I really be bothering with Fanfiction? SWTOR is a Bioware game based in an universe owned by Disney.**

Key:  
 **Author's Note**

 _Mandalorian_

Other Languages

Aboard the KDY Mantis D-5 Patrol Craft " _Talyc Kad_ "  
ABK 42

If there was one thing Mira Lok had learned over the last half hour, it was that Techstaffs were a pain to deal with. Normally her _Beskar'gam_ would handle the shock but Torian had challenged her to a duel without armor. She privately swore to never be caught without her _Beskar_.

Her lips curved into a smirk as she parried Torian's jab with her own staff, retaliating with a jab that connected with his knee. Keeping her guard up, she teased "Come on Torian, you're supposed to be faster without your armor. You seem almost... distracted. Anything you'd like to share?"

The slightly younger Mandalorian grinned back, scarred cheeks flush with exertion. "You keep bouncing around like that and we won't finish practice. _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_."

She blushed slightly and took the opportunity to get in another jab. She was only wearing the tight bodysuit she wore under her armor and damn it she was supposed to be making him blush!

Their fight continued for a few more minutes before a sharp "Hey!" interrupted the tempo of the spar.

Mira looked up to the second level where Mako was leaning over the guardrail. "Need something Mako?"

The mischievous slicer smiled. "Yeah, we've got some guy calling himself Mandalore on the com. I almost hung up on him but I figured you might want to hear it."

Torian sighed next to Mira, now used to Mako's occasional mockery of the Mandalorian leader.

Tossing her Techstaff to him so he could put it away, Mira headed up the stairs and gave Mako a light nudge. The slicer's brown eyes were mischievous. "If he's going to walk around without a shirt, I'm going to ogle him sis. Simple as that."

Mira rolled her eyes and strode past towards the Holoterminal. She pressed a button and a hologram of the Mandalore came into existence. He was wearing his ever present armor, the Helm of Mandalore clutched in the crook of his left arm. She straightened and brought her right fist to her heart in salute. "Mandalore."

The warrior king was silent for a moment before asking. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Huntress?"

A small curse echoed through her head. Between her body suit, flushed face, sweat and tussled black hair, his meaning was obvious. "Just some unarmored sparring with Torian, sir."

The Mandalore chuckled. "If that's what you kids are calling it these days."

The humor in his expression faded before she could respond, his face serious. "Huntress, I have a job for you. An Sith has commissioned me for several thousand of my warriors for some kind of extended mission in the mid rim. He's already paid for a full year with possible renewal. "

A small jolt went through the Huntress. "A new front in the war? It seems like stretching themselves out is the worst thing the Empire can do in their current state."

"One would think but I've been hearing rumors of change behind the doors of the Dark Council. Darth Ravage, for example just had his shuttle shot down by 'Republic Privateers' over Taris. This is merely one of scores of suspicious deaths among high ranking Imperials and Sith. Someone, likely Darth Marr, is purging the Empire of it's worst.

This new offensive is right out of his playbook. He's the Emperor in all but name now, he just needs to solidify his power base."

The Huntress nodded. "So, what do you need me to do, Mandalore?"

"I've already dispatched my warriors under _Alor'ad_ Lucius Fett aboard the _Kyramud_ class battleship _Adenn Cabuur_. They will arrive at their destination, a little known shadowport called Wilton station, in just under a week. I need you to go as my representative should the need arise and assess whoever this Darth Venator is. Mandalorians may not be the best spies but this new Sith has managed to evade the rumor mill. You and your team will be more then amply compensated."

She saluted once more. "It will be done Mandalore, my team and I will be on our way immediately."

The Mandalore returned the salute before disconnecting. Mira quickly moved to the cockpit and set course for Wilton Station.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

 **Shout out to SiriusBlackFan2 for pointing out my first post was unreadable. Thanks!**

 **The ABK stands for After the Battle of Korriban which kicked off the Great Galactic War. I can't use BBY or ARR as neither of those events have happened yet. On a side note, I really hate this way of dating stuff.  
**

Mando'A in this chapter  
"Talyc" (Bloodstained) + "Kad" (Saber)  
"Beskar'gam" (Literally Iron Skin, used to refer to Mandalorian Armor)  
"Beskar" (Mandalorian Iron, used in Mandalorian armor and weapons)  
"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum" (I hold you in my heart forever or more simply, I love you.)  
"Alor'ad" (Captain)  
Kyramud (Killer/Assassin)  
Adenn (Merciless) + Cabuur (Protector/Guardian)


End file.
